Living in a Dark World
by SilverRaven31
Summary: Raven and Robin have had feelings for each other. Someones jealous...BBxRaexRob PG-13 For language and violence
1. The Truth

SilverRaven31: HI! This is my first story and I hope that everyone loves it!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

It was a rainy day and no crime was going on in the city. Robin and Cyborg were playing games, (Cyborg looked to be winning) Starfire was cheering Robin on. And Raven was sitting down on a chair reading a book.

"God she is so pretty........." thought Beast Boy. He had a crush on her ever since Spellbound, Nevermore, and The Beast Within. 

"_Her face looks like it was carved by angels."_

Beast Boy drifted off into his thoughts.

"Beast Boy? BB? Listen to me you Idiot."

"Huh? Oh what?" asked Beast Boy while starring up at Raven.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Raven.

"What do you mean what was I looking at? I wasn't looking at anything."

Raven just rolled her eyes and went to her room to meditate.

"_She's so pretty. But she would never go out with me. I'm the _ANNOYING _changeling that almost _Killed _Raven. _(A/N that would be Beast Within) _Now no one will even talk to me." _Beast Boy sighed and headed to his room. He looked at Ravens door and before he could stop himself, he knocked on the door.

"What do you want." Asked Raven.

"Can we just talk?" asked BB.

There was a pause and then she said "Ok" and opened the door with her powers.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Um, well there is this girl I like and I don't know if she likes me. Do I just tell her my feelings for her?"

"Yes. Tell her how you feel about her. If she lets you down get on with life." The demon answered.

"Ok. Uh... Raven... I love you." Said the blushing Beast Boy.


	2. The Scream

SilverRaven31: I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Raven stood there in disbelief. She suddenly then said,

"Why do you like me. I'm dark and boring."

"I like you because your you and you are beautiful." Said BB

"Really. Thanks. Well BB. I believe I like you too. But sadly this won't work out."

"What do you mean?" BB asked.

"My powers do not allow me to feel anything. I haven't felt anything in years. I'm sorry BB. I would love to be your girlfriend but it's not possible. I'm sorry."

Beast Boy stood there in disbelief.

"I understand." He said and ran off to his room.

----------------------------------------------------Beast Boy's POV----------------------------------

"_I can't believe she said no. I mean I know I can be obnoxious but why can't she give me a chance." _

Beast Boy. She didn't say no. She just said that she couldn't control her powers. Go ask her out and tell her that you don't care if you get hurt. Tell her to give you a chance.

Said a voice in BB's head.

"_That's it! Thanks uh... Whatever."_

He started to run out the door but heard a very familiar scream.

"**RAVEN!"**

**Well, what do you guys think? Please RxR. I know it was a short chapter but the other ones will be long. Well, bye for now.**


	3. The Flashback

SilverRaven31: Well, I hope you like this chapter!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

He ran as fast as he could down the hallway. He went to Raven's room. He went inside and looked anywhere to find the beautiful Demon.

"RAVEN, RAVEN!" He screamed.

At this time he had tears in his eyes. He ran into the lobby to find the Titans eating dinner.

" SHE'S GONE! RAVEN'S GONE!" He screamed.

The Titans got up and started for the door. Robin then commanded for Starfire and Beast Boy to fly above town to see if they could spot them. Cyborg and Robin went to get in their vehicles. Beast Boy then heard a voice in Raven's room. It was a man's voice. Not really a real man's voice but more of a creature's. Beast Boy said he would catch up and let the other Titan's go ahead and he would check Raven's room for any evidence. They went off and BB went to her room. He looked in the room but nothing showed a sign that she was gone. He then heard the voice again. And he then noticed it was coming from the mirror. The meditating mirror.

"Not this thing again."

He went in the mirror and looked around. He then saw a Raven wearing pink and he realized that it was happy. Happy did not look so happy anymore though.

"Why aren't you happy uh… Happy?" He asked.

"Look over there." She said with a bored voice.

Beast Boy looked over and saw Trigon with a dark beautiful girl in his hands. His girl.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Trigon got into her mind again."

Beast Boy turned into a hawk and darted toward him. He then turned into a dinosaur trying to plow him into the ground. It was no use. Trigon picked him up and threw him against the ground. BB was covered with blood but he ignored it and tried some other attacks but failed all of them. He then just laid there. He was to sore he couldn't get up. He was poured down with blood which seemed to weigh him down even more.

"My daughter, we shall go back home where we can be at peace and discuss about this evil plan." Said Trigon.

"Beast Boy!" cried Raven.

Beast boy then got up and ran after Trigon but the demon disappeared in midair. Beast Boy knew if he took her, Raven could cause evil to come to the town. He ran hoping to find where thy went.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

**SilverRaven31: Well, how do you like it? This one is dedicated to my friend Megan. Who always lead the way in a dark situation. **


End file.
